NARUTO THE DARK
by dikytornando
Summary: Bagai mana jadinya jika naruto adalah bocah yg di liputi keinginen balas dendam,, dan naruto di berkhi kekuatan yang bisa menghancurkan atau melindungi dunia ini,, apa kah yang akan terjadi ,,,
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

** NARUTO THE DARK **

**Autour : Diky tornando**

**Gendr : adventure **

**Ratet : T(kekerasan penbunuhan sadis di chapter berikutnya)**

**Pair : Naruto X(?)**

**Warning: Bikin bosen banget gk au alur ceritanya, bikin sakit mata DLL.**

**.**

**Chapter 1**

.

.

Uzumaki naruto adalah anak ber umur 6 tahun ! ia berbeda dengan anak kecil lainnya ia tidak pernag mendapatkan kasih sayang dari keluarganya, dan dia selalu diabaikan oleh orang tuanya karena orang tuanya lebih memilih menyayangi adik nya yang seorang jincuriki no kyubi.

.

Sampai suatu ketika saat naruto sedang berjalan pulang kerumah ia mendengar percakapan dari kedua orang tua nya, "Kusina" panggil minato yang tidak lain adalah Yondaime hokage dia adalah ayah dari naruto

"aku sangat malu punya anak seperti naruto" ucap minato

" aku pun juga begitu minato" balas kusina

"bagai mana kalau kuta membuang naruto,, aku sudah lama memikirkan ini " ucap minato dengan tenang.

DEGG..!

Saat Naruto mandengar ayah dan ibunya berencana untuk membuangnya hatinya seperti di tusuk ribuan jarum, sakit rasanya , apa salah ku? Kenapa mereka ingin membuangku? Apakah aku ini sungguh tidak berguna sama sekali, bahkan ayah dan ibuku berencana untuk membuangku, batin naruto.

"apa kau sudah gila Minato ,Naruto itu anak kita" ucap kusina dengan geram,

"tapi apa kau mau bila sutu saat nanti Naruto menjadi AIB bagi keluarga Namikaze dan Uzumaki," balas minato dgn tak kalah sengit dengan penekanan kata Aib.

Seketika itu kusina hanya bisa pasrah,

Naruto yang tidak kuat mendengar pembicaraan minato dan kusina,, ia memituskan untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya dan langsung menuju kaarnya,

Ia tak mampu berkata apa apa lagi karena hatinya tak kuasa menahan sakit yang luar biasa, tapi ia berusaha tegar dan tersenyum, di depan orang tua nya,,

Esok hari kemudian,, naruto telah terbangun dari tidurnya, dn menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual paginya, setelah selesai naruto langsung menuju ruang makan,, dan disana sudah ada Minato, kusina dan Naruko yangg ada lah Adik naruto yang merupakan Jincuriki daari kyubi.

"naruto Tousan ingin melatih naru menjadi ninja yg hebat, ,, apa naru mau" ucap minato dengan ramah.

Seakan mendapakan kesempatan langka naruto lngsung meng iyakan saja,,

Naruko yang merasa iri dengan kakak nya iya langsung protes dan minta ikiu,,

" tousan boleh kah Ako ikut berlatih,, Ako ingin menjadi kunoici yg hebat seperti Tousan.".ucap Naruko dengan mengggunakan jurus popy ayesnya,

" untuk sekarang Ako berlatih dengan ka-san dulu ya" ucap minato dengan tersenyum,

"Hufft ... tou san pelit,,". Balas Naruko deengan menggembungkan pipinya,..

Setelah selesai makan.

"Ayo naruto kiit berangkat latihan"ucap minato dan langsung mendapat anggukan oleh naruto.

Setelah itu minato lanhsung memegang tangan naruto dan menghilang menggunakan hirasin menuju tenpan latihan,.. yg bisa di sebut pulau tak berpeghun"

"baiklah naruto sekarang kau berlari memutari pulau ini sekali untuk memperkuat fisikmu.."ucap minato,

Tanpa basa-basi lagi naruto langsung berlari memutari pulau seperti apa yg telah di perintah kan oleh ayahnya. Setelah naruto cukup jauh, minato langsung menghilangg menggunakan hirassin, untuk menuju ke rumahnya,, dan meninggalkan naruto sendirian di pulau itu.

**5 jam kemudian **

Naruto berlari dan sampai di tempat semula. Tapi ia tak mendapatkan minato di tempat itu..

Dan setelah seharian ia menunggu ia tersadar akan apa yang di bicarakan orang tuanya kemarin., bahwa ia **TELAH DI BUANG** . dan disaat itu pula naruto tellah memutukan ikatan dengan keluarganya,

" **Suatu saat nanti jika aku mendapatkan kekuatan, dan dapat keluar dari pulau ini aku akan balas kalian semua. Itu lah janji seumur hidupku" **teriak Naruto dddengan penuh kemarahan.

Dan sesaat sebelum malam pun tiba. Naru to memutuskan untuk mencari makanan,, " aku akan menelusuri pulau ini, aku tikak mau mati kelaparan di sini" ucap naruto .

Setelah 2 jam naruto menelusuri pulau ini dan tidak mendapatkan apa-apa, dia pun telah pasrah,,

Setelah hampir putus asa di tiba-tiba terjatu kedalam sebuah gua dalam tanah. " tempat apa ini. Apa aku akan mati di sini, tapi aku tidak boleh menyerah aku harus bertahan hidup" ucap naruto dengan percaya diri.

Setelah cukup lama menelusuri gua itu,, tanpa disadari naruto manemuka 4 buah yang menurutnya buah-buah itu sangat aneh... tapi tanpa pikir panjang dan tidak mau mati kelaparan. Ia lang sung memakan buah2 itu... dan tanpa disadari ia tiba-tiba mersakan kekuatan aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Tiba- tiba iada api tujuh warna yang melilit tubuhnya seakan menjadi perisai untuk melindungi tubuhnya.. dan beberapa saat kemudian tubihnya di penuhi cahaya,,..

Seketika itu tampak seraingan tipis di bibir naruto... **"akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan jalan untuk balas dendam, tunggu saja minato,, kusina" **

.

.

**. TBC**

**Athour seorang manusia biasa yang mempunyai banyak kekurangan. **

**Dan jika ada kata atau kesalahan dalam penulisan saya mohon maaf. **

**Tolong di kasih saran dan komentarnya,. Supayan chapter depan dapat lebih baik lagi.**

**Review **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

** NARUTO THE DARK **

**Autour : Diky tornando**

**Gendr : adventure **

**Ratet : T(kekerasan penbunuhan sadis di chapter berikutnya)**

**Pair : Naruto X(?)**

**Warning: Bikin bosen banget gk au alur ceritanya, bikin sakit mata DLL.**

**.**

**Den'Nara**

**buah setankah?**

**My: iya bener gan**

**Naruto the devil six path**

**Good lanjut...  
>Apa buah yg dimakan naruto buah iblis? <strong>

**My: iya bener gan**

**ahmadbima27**

**Lanjutkan**

**My: ok-okk**

**Akira no Rinnegan**

**hn, lanjut**

**my: ok-ok**

**reyvanrifqi**

**Sebaiknya naruto mempunyai mata doujutsu terkuat dan mempunyai sel dewa rikudo**

**My:karene disini naruto tidak mempunnyai sistem cakra,, dan kayaknya gk mungkin deh klo naruto punya dounjutsu, tp akan aq usaha kan supaya jauh lebih baggus dari sebelumnya**

**Blue-senpai**

**kayaknya alurnya agak kecepatan deh, panjangin lg wordnya..lanjut**

**my: di chapter ini aq kasih panjangan gan,,**

**selamet. .9**

**disini naruto punya cakra tidak?**

**My: disini naruto tidak punyya sistem cakra**

**yudhabooyz**

**Panjangin wordnya,,,**

**My: ok-ok**

** .35912**

**Keren, lanjut dan panjangin lagi**

**My: ok-okk**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**RNR**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sebelumnya di chapter 1**

Setelah cukup lama menelusuri gua itu,, tanpa disadari naruto manemuka 4 buah yang menurutnya buah-buah itu sangat aneh... tapi tanpa pikir panjang dan tidak mau mati kelaparan. Ia lang sung memakan buah2 itu... dan tanpa disadari ia tiba-tiba mersakan kekuatan aneh dari dalam tubuhnya. Tiba- tiba iada api tujuh warna yang melilit tubuhnya seakan menjadi perisai untuk melindungi tubuhnya.. dan beberapa saat kemudian tubihnya di penuhi cahaya,,..

Seketika itu tampak seraingan tipis di bibir naruto... **"akhirnya aku akan mendapatkan jalan untuk balas dendam, tunggu saja minato,, kusina" .**

**Chapter 2. **

Tak lama setelah naruto mamakan 4 buah tersebut munculah sosok misterius,, sosok itu memiliki tubuh tinggi kira 2,5m,, ber tubuh besar,, memiliki warnakulit putih pucat,, dan mata merah,, yang memancarkan aura membunuh yang sangat Dasyat , sampai- sampai naruto abruk seketika karene tidak mampu menahan aura membunuh itu,..,

.

" si-siapa kau" ucap naruto dengan tergagap,

"**aku adalah iblis yang menjaga pulau ini bocah,, kau bisa memanggilku dengan luciver,,dan siapa namamu bocah"** ucap iblis itu yang di ketahui bernama luciver

"namaku Uzumaki Naruto, baiklah kalau begitu,, bolehkah aq bertanya tentang sesuatu Mao-sama"

"**kau bisa bertanya apapaun bocah"**

" apa buah yang tadi aku makan adalah milik mu?,, dan kalau iya apakah tidak apa2 jika aq memakannya?,,dan yang terakir buah apa itu?,,, itu adalah buah dengan rasa yang paling menjijikan yang pernah aq makan" tanya naruto dengan antusias dan berharap sang Mao-sama mau menjawab pertanyaanya.

Sang Mao pun langsung Swettdropp dengan pertanyaan Naruro yang meenurutnya tidak wajar karena telah menanjakan banyak hal, pada orng yang baru ia temui,,

"**kau tidak sabaran ya bocah,, ya buah yang kau makan tadi adalah milikku,, dan buah itu disebut buah iblis,, karena buah itu memiliki kekuatan yang dapat menghancurkan dunia,, di alam semesta ini ada 100 macam buah dengan kekuatan yang berbeda-beda,, dan buah yang kau makan itu adalah 4 buah yang memiliki kemampuan paling mengerikan. .. tapi siapapun yang memakan buah itu akan mendapat kutukan"** ucap sang Mao-sama

"ku-ku-ku-ku-kutukan..." ucap naruto dengan wajah panik minta ampun.

"**ya Bocah,, kau tak akan bisa berneng seumur hidupmu... dan kau akan lemah di dlam air" **

"lalu ada dimana buah yang lainnya apakah masih ada di sekitar sini,,. Kalau aa aku akan memakan semuanya ,,, supaya aku bisa membalaskan dendamku"

"**kau tak akan menemukan nya bocah,, karena buah yang lainnya ada di dimensi laain,,, kau pasti bertanya-tanya bukan,, kenapa buah yang tadi kau makan ada di sini,,, sedangkan yang lainnya adaa di dimensi lain,,, itu karna kekuatan buah ini sangat luar biasa,,, dan sangat di cari oleh orang2 yang gila kekuatan seperti mu,,, dan kau adalah orang yang beruntung itu,,,, dan hanya satu pertanyaanku,, kanapa kau ingin balas dendam,,?"** tanya sang Mao-sama ,,

"karna aq telah di buang oleh orang tua ku,, aku bahkan tidak tau bagaimana rasanya kasih sayang dari orang tua,, karena orangtuaku selalu memerhatikan adik kembarku,,, yang faktanya lebih berbakat dari ku,, bahkan,, saat kami berdua ulang tahun pun,,, hhanya nama adikku yang ada di kue ulang tahun,,, dan pada saat aq mendangar mereka berencana membuangku,, hati teerasa telah hancur berkeping, ... Aku mohon Mao-sama apa kau bisa melatih ku,,, supaya aku jadi lebih kuat,,, aku mohhon,,, dan ijinkan aq membalas dendam kepada mereka." Ucap naruto dengan dengan sedikit berteriak,

.

.

Anak ini sangat menderita dia bahkan tidak pantas mendapatkan perlakuan sekeras itu apa lagi dari kedua orang tuanya,, aku akan melatihnya,,**" kau bocah yang menarik,,, baiklah aq akan melatihmu,, mengendalikan kekuatan yang kau miliki,, dan satu lagi bocah,, balas kan dendammu dan hancurkan mereka,,, ufufufufufufuhuuhuhuhHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH..." **

Merasapuas dengan jawaban sang mao,, naruto menyeringai ' jalanku semakin terbuka lebar'

" arigatou mao-sama,,"

" **jangan panggil aq mao-sama,,, panggil aq sensei,," **

"haik sensei",,,

**-sementara itu di konoha**

"tou-chan,, di mana nii-san, kenapa dia tak pulang-pulang,," ucap Naruko

" maaf kan tou-chan Ako-Chan,, niisan mu hilang di dimensi hirasin saat kita selesai latihan,. " balas minato sambil ber bohong.

seketika itu naruko langsung murung,,, karena naruko telah mencintai kakaknya sendiri,, karena kakaknya selalu memerhatikan naruko,,, dan selalu ada saat naruko membutuhkan seseorang untuk bersandar.. disaat naruko dicaci maki oleh penduduk desa karna kyubi tersegel dalam dirinya,

"oh ya Ako-chan,,, mulai besok kau akan masuk ke akademi ninja,, dan tou-chan telah mendaftarkan mu ke akademi" ucap minato..

" benarkah itu tou chan,, "

"benar Ako-chan,,, kau harus belajar dengan sungguh-sunggur supaya nanti menjadi kunoici yg hebat,, "balas minato.

" arigatou tou-chan,, "

'-

Esok pagi kemudian..

"Ako-chan ayo cepat bangun,," ucap kusina dengan lemah lembut,,

" sebentar lagi kha-can,, 5 menit lagi" balas naruko dengan malas,,

"bukankah ako-chan akan masuk akademi hari ini.." ucap kusina,,

" haik ,,, khasan,, ako akan siap-siap," ucap naruto yang baru tersadar kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamanya masuk akademi ninja,,

" baik lah khasan tunggu dibawh ya"

" iya kasan"

Penampilan naruko saat ini dengan rambut merah seperti khusina,, dengan memakai jaket warna biro dengan lengan pendek,,, dan di lengkapi dengan memakai rok pendek ( seperti rok sakura kayak yang ada di kanon itu koh,, )

Time skipp,, sampai di akademi,,

Seperti biasa di akademi selalu berisik oleh suara anak2 kecil yang dari bawaanya memang tak pernah bisa diam..

Tiba-tiba terdengar ada orang berteriak,, "DIAM SEMUANYA",, dan diketahui yang berteriak adalah iruka sensei,,

"mulai sdedkarang kalian akan mendapat teman baru..."

Dan seketika itu kelah kembali gaduh,,, karena semua murid2 tidak sabar ,, dan itu membuat iruka langsund swettdropp,,

" silakan masik Namikaze chan,, " ucap iruka,,

Dan pintu pun terbuka,, dan menampakkan,, sosok gadis cantik,, ,,

"perkanalkan dirimu Namikaze chan" ucap iruka,,

"Namaku namikaze naruko,, yang aku sukai adalah ramen,, dan cita-citaku menjadi kunoici terhebat di dunia sinobi" ucap naruko dengan lantang...

Dan seketika itu terdengar suara gaduh dari para murid laki-laki,, " apakah Ako chan sudah punya pacar,,, kalau belum jadilah pacarku,,," ucap salah satu murid dengan pe'de,

Iruka langsung swetdropp ,, setelah mendengar para murid-muritnya tersebut..

"silakan mencri tempat duduk yang kosong namikaze chan",,

Ditempat naruto.

"Ano sensei,,, apa kekuatan yang ada dalam buah yang aq makan tadi,, " tanya naruto dengan antusias,,

"**kau tidak sabaran ya Naruto Buah yang pertama adalah ****Ope Ope no Mi memungkinkan pengguna untuk melakukan apapun pada korban yang masuk dalam lingkup Bulatan birunya. seperti membelah Tubuh lawan dengan sangat mudah dan tanpa melukainya.  
>ia juga dapat memindahkan sesuatu sesukanya(masih dalam lingkup lingkaran),,,,, yang ke dua adalah <strong>**Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi (buah cakar) ****Kekuatan Utama dari buah ini adalah.. pengguna dapat melemparkan apapun yang mereka sentuh dan mengirimkannya terbang dengan kecepatan yang sangat tinggi. Kekuatan ini dapat memberikan sebuah keuntungan besar bagi yang menggunakannya, yang memungkinkan mereka untuk menangkis setiap serangan. dia juga mampu untuk memukul maju Udara lalu menciptakan sebuah cetakan pada tempat pemberhentian,... yang ketiga adalah ****Pika-Pika no Mi (buah cahaya) ****Kekuatan utama buah ini, seperti jenis Logia lain, memungkinkan pengguna untuk menjadi Elemen yang mereka kuasai. Dalam hal ini,Kau juga mampu berubah menjadi cahaya. Kau dapat menciptakan berbagai macam serangan dengan Sinarnya(dari Tangan,Kaki,dan Jari) dan menciptakan sebuah ledakan, buah ini dapat mempercepat gerakannya bagaikan kecepatan cahaya, ataupun juga menembakkan sinar laser ke arah lawan,,,, dan yang terakir adalah Goro-mera No Mi (Petir dan api) adalah buah langka yang memiliki 2 kemampuan kusus di dalamnya,,, .." **ucap Mao-sama,, dengan santai,, 

"sensei kapan kita mulai latihan,, aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mencoba kekuatan baru ku,,," ucap naruto,,

"**sabar naruto,,, untuk sementara,, kau latihan Goro-Mera No Mi dulu,,, ) **

"**coba keluarkan api dalam tubuhmu dan buatlah api itu seperti bola paling tidak seperti matahari kecil,,.." **

"baik sensei"

Naruto telah mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya melalui tangannya,, dan sesaat api itu mulai membesar dan mencapai bultan sampai 10 meter,, naruto lalu melemparkan api itu ke arah tanah lapang,,, dan yang mengejutkan lagi ,,, api itu langsung meledak dan membuat kawah yang sangat luar biasa,,, dan hampir separuh pulau tersebut rata dengan tanah,,, dan sukses mendapat jitakan maut dari sang sensei,,,

" **bakayaro,, apa kau ingin menghancurkan pulau ini,,, kenapa kau tak membuangnua ke laut,,"** ucap sang mao- sama sambil muncul perempatan di masing2 dahinya,,,,

"gomen sensei aku terlalu bersemangat,,,,, hehehe" jawab naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosa sedikitpun,

"**baiklah sekarang kau keluarkan petir dalam tubbuhmu,,, terserah padamu kau membuat fantasi jurus kemampuanmu,,, yang penting kau jangan menghancurkan pulau ini,, " **

Dan tanpa ragu lagi naruto mengalirkan kekuatan petirnya keseluruh tubuhnya,, dan saking besarnya kekuatan naruto,,, tanah yang di buat pijakan kakinya pun tak kuat lagi menahan energi QI nya,, dan langsung retak dan berterbangan ke udara,, ., ,

"**kau sungguh berbakat naruto,,,, aq bangga punya Murid sepertimu,,, waalaupun di usiamu yang masih muda tapi kau bisa mengendalikan kemampuanmu dengan mudah,, **

**8 tahun kemudian,,**

di konoha

saatnya pembagian tim ,,, tim 1-6 skipp aja ane gk tau,,, tim 7,, Namikaze Naruko, Uciha Sasuke,, dan Haruno Sakura,, tim 8 ,, inazuka Kiba, Aburame sino, dan Hiyuga hinata,, tim 9,, karena masih aktif jadi langsung saja tim 10 Nara sikamaru, coji,,, dan yamanaka ino,

setelah mendapatkan berbagai misi,,, tim7 dan tim 8 ,, di panggil oleh hokage ke 4.. dan di beri misi untuk melindungi pembuatan jembatan di nami nokuni,,

Di tempat Naruto,, **"naruto kau sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan seluruh kemampuanmu,,, dan sekarang kau sudah bisa membalaskan dendammu itu,, dan sekarang kau boleh pergi,, " ** ucap Mao-sama,,

"sense bolehkan aq memeluk sensei,, setelah ssekian lama hidup bersama sensei,, atelah mengangggap sensei sebagai ayah ku sendiri,,, dan sampai kapanpun aq tak akan melupakan sensei,, boleh kah aq memeluk sensei untuk yang terakir kalinya.,," ucap naruto yang mulai meneteskan air mata,.,

"**tentu saja anakku,, kemari lah,, " ** ucap sang mao sama sedihnya,,, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi naruto langsung memeluk sensei yang sekaligus ayah angkatnya itu untuk yang terakir kalinya,,

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal tubug naruto menghilang bagai kan ditelan oleh cahaya,, ..,

**TBC**

**Sesuai permintaan para drak san,, capther ini sukses di aploud,, semoga aja gk mengecewakan,,, **

**Tolong klo punya ide atau saran review aja,,, biar nanti ceritanya tambah menarik.. **

**Sayornara,, sampai ketemu di chapter berikutnya,,..**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

** NARUTO THE DARK **

**Autour : Diky tornando**

**Gendr : adventure **

**Ratet : T(kekerasan penbunuhan sadis di chapter berikutnya)**

**Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning: Bikin bosen banget gk au alur ceritanya, bikin sakit mata fanficnya abal-abal,..**

Yasashi-kun

Update nya scpat hiraishin nh... :)  
>ini pair harem gak?<strong> Mungkin karna masihh baru gan<strong>

Vin'DieseL No Giza

Uh, bolehkah saya meniru sedikit chap 2 ini untuk bagaimana naruto berlatih dipulau tak berpenghuni di fict retaliationku teman?. . .

Ditunggu lho chap 3-nya. Oh ya beri alasan untuk fictmu kenapa naruto bisa memakan 4 DF sekaligus?. . .karena tubuh bisa hancur jika memakan 2 DF. **Boleh aja kok gan,,, inspirasi kan bisa datang dari mana aja,,, dan soal naruto memakan 4 DF.. karena pada dasarnya keturunan Uzumaki kan orangnya kuat... jadi mungkin aja kan,,,**

Akira no Rinnegan

yo,,, lanjut terussss  
>Klo bisa dipanjangin lagi word'nya haha :<strong> ok ok ... akan saya usahakan<strong>

yudhabooyz

Anda luar biasa?  
>Saat petarungan buat naruto sadis yah,,, pasti keren tu hihihi<br>Lanjutkan... ** akan saya usahakan,.. **

samsulae29

apa di konoha tidak ada yang menyayangi naruto? ** Ada,... seiring berjalanya fec ini pasti ketahuan kok... hehehe biar jadi penasaran**

ahmadbima27

Lanjutkan...oh ya Pairing naruto siapa ? **hinata**

2nd princhass

pendek gan, word nyo tambahin gan, setidaknya nembus anka ribuan . **akan saya usahakan**

Sebelumnya di chapter 2

,, **"naruto kau sekarang sudah bisa mengendalikan seluruh kemampuanmu,,, dan sekarang kau sudah bisa membalaskan dendammu itu,, dan sekarang kau boleh pergi,, " ** ucap Mao-sama,,

"sense bolehkan aq memeluk sensei,, setelah ssekian lama hidup bersama sensei,, atelah mengangggap sensei sebagai ayah ku sendiri,,, dan sampai kapanpun aq tak akan melupakan sensei,, boleh kah aq memeluk sensei untuk yang terakir kalinya.,," ucap naruto yang mulai meneteskan air mata,.,

"**tentu saja anakku,, kemari lah,, " ** ucap sang mao sama sedihnya,,, dan tanpa basa-basi lagi naruto langsung memeluk sensei yang sekaligus ayah angkatnya itu untuk yang terakir kalinya,,

Dan setelah mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal tubug naruto menghilang bagai kan ditelan oleh cahaya,, ..,

Chapter 3

Di konoha,. Para genin dan pembimbing tim 7 dan tim 8 sudah berkumbul di depan gerbang desa,,. Tapi setelah ada sesseorang yang datang terlambat,,,

1 jam kemudian,,

"dimana sih kakasi sensei... kita sudah menunggu 1 jam nih,,, " geram Naruko dan Sakura bersamaan..,

"sabar Ako chan,, Sakura chan,,," ucap Hinata debgan lemah lembut,,

"tapi ini sudah keterlaluan Hinata chan,. " ucap Naruko dan sakura bersamaan.

"kalau saja bukan senseiku... sudah ku bunuh dia,,, " batin sasuke...

Sedangkan tim 8 hanya menghela nafas dan berswetdropp-ria,

30 menit kemudian..

Poff.. munculah orang berambut perak dengan memakai masker di wajahnya... sambil membaca buku ica-ica paradise,,

"yo,,, aq terlambat,,, tadi aq sedang membantu nenek-nenek menjebrang jalan,, dan ditengah jalan aq bertemu dengan kucing hitam,, karena tidak mau terkena sial,,, aq mengambil jalan memutar dan malah tersesat di jalan yangg nama nya kehidupan..." ucap kakasi tanpa dosa sedikitpun,,,

" kau bohong,,," ucap naruko dan sakura,,

"hn.." ucap sasuke melengkapi,,

Dan tim 8 sudah terkapar di tanah,,sambil berswedrop-ria,, (kenapa hokage-sama menyiksa kami dengan menjalankan misa dengan mereka.. ) batin tim 8 minis Hinata..

"Ayo berangkat tasuna san... " ucap kakasi memecahkan ke sibukan mereka masing-masing...

Setelah berjalan cukup jauh,, tim 7 dan tim 8 merasakan kejanggalan,, saat mereka melihat genangan air,, di tengah-tengah cuaca yang sangat panas..

"huf panas sekali hari ini,,, " ucap naruko dengan melirik kakasi dan kawan kawan,,,,

"bagus,,, dia telah menyadari,,, semoga saja sakura dan sasuke juga menyadarinya..," batin kakasi.

Dan pada saat tim kakasi hampir melewati genangan air tersebut,, dua orang misterios langsung menyerang mereka.. dan mereka mengikat kakasi dan kurenai dengan rantai... dan tak berapa lama.. tubuh kakasi dankurenai itu bun hanur berkeping-keping.

"kyaaaaaaaaaaaa" Sakura yang melihat hal tersebut langsung berteris dan langsung pingsan di tempat...

**Katon, fire ball, **dan seketika itu keluarlah bola api yang berukuran 3m menghantam salah satu orang tersebut.. dan orang tersebut langsung pingsan.. sasuke yang tidak puas akan jutsunya langsung mengambil kunai,, dan memotong- motong orang tersebut hingga bagian tibuhnya sudah berceceran di mana-mana...

**Kagebunsin no jutsu **seketika itu naruko langsung menyerang orang sisanya dengan membabi buta,, tapi mendapatkan perlawanan,,

**Saitot sayurudan no jutsu ** seketika langsung muncul peliru air dan langsung menghantam bunsin naruko dan bunsin naruko lansung menghilang di gantikan asap..

**Juken ** hinata yang melihat musuhnya lemah,, lasung memukul bagian dada musuhnya ,, dan sang korban mangsung memuntahkan datah segar dari mulutnya,, setelah mendapatkan kesempatan kiba langsung menyetang menggunakan,, **"Gatsuga" ** ia berputar bagaikan bor.. yang tak bisa di hentikan.. dan langsung menghantam perut urang tersebut,, dan langsung tewas sseketika,,,

Dan naasnya ... jenasaf yang terkena jutsu kiba sudah tak lagi bisa di kenali,,, kepala,, tangan kaki,,, semuanya sudah tak tersambung lagi pada tubuhnya,,,

Seketika itu langsung menyeringai lebar karena telah membunuh musuhnya dengan sadis,,

"dasar tukang pamer" ucap sasuke pada kiba..

" bukanya kau sama ssaja,, ucap kiba dengan penuh emosi,,

Plok..plok..plok... terdengar tepuk tangan dari arh blik pohon,, dan munculah kaakasi dan kurenai..

"Kalian hebat sekali,,, bisa mengalahkan mereka dengan mudah,," ucap kurenai memberi selamai,,,

"arigatou sensei,,, " ucap tim 7dan tim 8 , minus sino dan sakura,,,

Bisakah kau jelaskan tasuna san,,,

Time skip,,,(setelah penjelasan tazuna)

Apakah kalian akan tetap mlanjutkan misi ini,,, tanya kakasi pada anggota tim7 dan tim 8,,

"Aku akan melanjutkannya sensei",, ucap naruko dengaan tekat api yang membara,,

"Kami juga tak akan eninggalkan klayen yang kami disini karena itu akan mempermalukan nama konoha", ucap tim 7 dan tim 8 ber samaan,,

Bagus,, ayo,, kita lanjutkan perjalanan tazuna san,,

Time skipp 3 hari di jembatan yang terjadi pertarungan,,

Terdapat tim7 dan tim 8 yg posisinya sedang terdesak, karna telah dikebung oleg sabusa, dan haku, dan ditambah bandit sewaan gotou yang berjumlah 3000 bandit dari berbagi wilayah,,

"BUNUH MEREKA SEMUA JANGAN SISAKAN SATU PUN" setelah mendengar aba-aba dari gatou,,, para bandit itu dengan brutal akan benyerang tim 7 dan tim 8,,

Tim 7 dan tim 8 sudah pasrah, akan ajal yang menjemput mereka ,, dan tiba2 pasukan gotou berhenti berlari,, karena ia melihat ada sesosok anak kecil berambut kuning yang berponi memiliki mata biru safir seperti langit,, dan samudrra,, dan ia memakai jaket warna oranye yang sengaja di buka jan mempakan jaoss dalam jaring-jaring ninja,, dan itu menambah kesan yang sangat tampan,,, dan tak kan ada seorang pun gagis yang menolak pesonanya,,

" bisakah aku pinjam kunaimu nona cantik,," ucap nautto pada hinata yang tersadar dari lamunnannya, dan seketika itu wajahnya langsubg memerah,,

"i-i-i-ini,,, silahkan,,, " ucap hinata dengan tergagap,,

"trimakasih" saat itu juga naruto langsung menggambil kunai tersebut dari tangan hinata,,

Naruto langsung berjalan santai,, ke arah bandit-bandit tersebut, "bukankah tidak adil jika main kroyokan,," ucap naruto,,

"apa bocah itu sudah gila,, batin tim 7 dan tim 8,

"**room" ** setelah naruto mengaucapkan kata tersebut,, munculah sebuah bulatan aneh,, seperti kekai,, dan langsung mengurung para bangit-bandit itu,,

"**Sambles," ** naruto langsung mengayunkanunainya seakan-akan menebas musuhnya,,

Dan seketika itu tubuh bandit bandit tudak utuh lagi,, dan langsung tewas seketika,,

Kakasi yang melihat itu langsung terbelakaak kan matanya,, sebenarnya jutsu apa itu,, batun kakasi, yang masih syokk,,

Dan setelah ruang buatan naruto menghilang dan nampak para bandit-bandit itu yang sudah tak bernyawa lagi,, jembatan yang nampaknya brsih,,, sekarang telah dibanjiri oleh darah segar dari bandit- bandit itu,, ,,

"tolong ampuni aku..akan ku berikan apapun yang kau minta ,,asalkan kau membiarkan aku hidup.. " ucap gatou dengan sangat ketakutan,

"benarkah,,, menarik sekali,, tapi sayangnya aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu itu,,"..ucap naruto dengan nad dingin,,,

"**THE SUN OF THE DARK" **Seketika itu, naruto mengeluarkan api dalam tubuhnya dan langsung membentuk matahari kecil dengan ukuran bulatan 50m ,, dan naruto langsung melemparkan matahari kecil itu dan langsung melenyapkan setengah jembatan yang sudah jadi itu beserta mayat bandit-bandit, dan juga gotou,, ,

Setelah di rasa selesai naruto langsung kembali ke arah hinatta,, untuk mengembalikan kunainya,,

-meliat naruto yang berjalan ke arah mereka,, tim kakasi dan kurenai langsung bersiap siaga,,, karena ia tak tau siapa orang yang ada di depan nya..

"Lama tak ber jumpa kakasi nii,," ucap naruto menyapa kakasi..

"siapa kau,,, kenapa kau tau namaku... "

"are,, kau melupakan ku,,, bahkan orang yang terdekat denganku pun melupakkanku,, "balas naruto tengan wajah yang di buat kecewa,,

(siapa dia sebenarnya,,, tunggu,, rambut kuning,, mirip sensei,, wajahnya seperti wamiliar,)batin kakasi,,

" Jangan jangan kau, Naruto,, " ucap kakasi yang sukses membuat naruko membelakakan matanya,,,

" kemana kau selama ini naruto,,, sudah 8 tahun aku mencarimu," ucap kakasi ,,,

"apakah kalian masih mengharapkan ku,, setelah apa yondaime hokage sialan itu lakukan kepadaku," ucap naruto dengan dingin,,

Naruko yang tersadar dari lamunannya langsung berlari ke arah Naruto, dan bermaksut memeluknya,, , tapi dia tak mendapatkan apa- apa,, tubuh naruto seakan berubah menjadi cahaya,, setiap kali Naruko menyentuhnya,

"kenapa-,, apa yang terjadi,, kenapa aq tak bisa menyentuh Ni-san,, " ucap naruko yang langsung terisak,,

Meliat itu semua orang yang adda di situ membelakakan matanya,, dan tidak mengerti bagai mana bisa tubuh manusia tidak bisa di sentuh,,

"aku tidak mau disentuh oleh keluarga yondaime sialan itu,," ucap naruto dingin,,

"Pulanglah naruto,," ucap kakasi

"kemana aku harus pulang,," ucap naruto yang tak acuh,,

"tentu saja kekonoha,,, jika kau tak mau tinggal dengan ayahmu,, kau bisa tinggal dengan ku,,, karna kau sudah ku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri,,,"ucap kakasi yang berusaha meyakunkan naruto..

"tapi,

"kau tidak perlu takut,, aku yang akan megurus semuanya,, " potong kakasi

"baiklah jika kau memaksa,, " ucap naruto dengan menyeringai ,

(jalan ku semakin terbuka,,)batin naruto,,

Kakasi langsung tersenyum karna puas dengan jawaban naruto,,

"tunggu dulu.. siapa dia sensei," tanya sasuke dengan keras,,

"dia adalah nii-sannya naruko," jawap kakasi singkat,,

"AAPPPAA!" semua jawab sasuke, kiba dan sino,

"maaf mengganggu reoni kalian kakasi,, tapi bisakah kita menyelesai ini dulu,, " ucap kurenai sambil melihatt ke arah zabuza dan haku,,

Cih,, zabusa langsung saja melesat,, kearah kelompok kakasi dan kurenai,,

"**room" **seketika itu langsung ruang setengah lingkaran buatan naruto,,, Zabusa yang telah masuk kedalamnya menjadi tak berkutik lagi, tiba tiba naru to langsung muncul di belakang zabusa,,

"**Mes" **naruto memukul dada zabusa dan tanpa di sadari zabusa jantungnya telah lepas,,

"oh lihat ini apa yang kutemukan,, " ucap naruto sambil menyeringai,,

Semua orang dalam yang ada di situ langsung bingung seketika,,saat melihat jantung yang terbungkus balok transparan yag di pegang oleh naruto,,

"zabusa yang tersadar dari lamunnannya,, tanpa pikir panjang langsung menjerang naruto,,

Dan naruto yang melihat ittu lang sung meremas jantung yang ia pegang,,

"AAGGGHHH!" sabusa langsung terjatuh dan tersungkur sambul menahan sakit yang luar biasa,,

"ohh,, Jantung yang sehat," ucap naruto dengan santai,,

"Zabusa sama " haku yang meelihat zabusa kesakitan langsung dia menggeram kesal ke arah naruto,,

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada zabuza sama,,"

"**Goro goro no laser," ** naruto langsung menembakan laser daari ujung kjarinya,, ke arah kepala haku,, haku yang syok akan jurus naruto, ia pun tak bisa menghindar maupun bertahan,, karena jurus itu sangat cepat bagaikan cahaya,,

"haku langsung roboh ketanah dengan tubuh yang tah beryawa lagi,, setelah menarima hantaman laser petir di kepalanya, sabusa yang syok akan kamatian haku,,

Langsung menyerang naruto,,

"tenang saya kau akan menyusulnya kok,, " ucap naruto dengan menyeringai,, naruto langsung meremas jantung yang ia bawa hingga hancur berkeping-keping,

Saat itu juga zabusa roboh dengan tubuh yang tak bernyawa itu,,

Kelompok kakasi dan kurenei syok berat,,

"bagai mana mungkin, kriminal rank A dan 3000 bandit di kalahkan kurang dari lima menit," batin mereka serempak,

"baiklah kakasi nii ayo kita kembali,, " ucap naruto menyadarkan rekan-rekannya,,

" oh .. baik lah,, " ucap kakasi sambil menelan ludah,

Perjalanan ke konoha mereka tak ada yang mau bicara,, karena mereka belum pulih dari syok nya,

Time skiip

Setelah mereka sampai di konoha,, mareka langsung menuju ke kantor hokage,,

" kakasi nii,, " panggil naruto,,

"ada apa naruto",

"aku ikut kekantor hokage,,,," ucap naruto,,

"Apa kau yakin,, "

" ya.. aku akan memberinya kejutan,,, oh ya di mana tsunade ba-chan"balas naruto,,

" sejak kau di kabarkan menghilang oleh hokage sama,, tsunade sama, langsung mengamuk dan ia memutuuskan keluar desa untuk mencarimu,," balas kakasi,,

"jadi begitu ya,,..aku mengerti sekarang,"

Di kantor hokage.

"Bagai mana misi kalian tim 7 dan tim 8,," tanya minato yang tidak lain adalah seorang hokage itu sendiri,

"misi sukses hokage sama,, dan kami juga membawa seseorang yang akan tinggal di konoha,," ucap kakasi memberi laporan,

"suruh dia masuk,,"

Kemudian kakasi menyuruh orang itumasuk,, dan tak lama setelah pintu dibuka tampaklah seseorang yang sangat familiar,,

"lama tak berjumpa Minato sama- atau bisa di sebut mantan ayah," ucap naruto sambil menyeringai,,

Semua yang mendengar itu langsung syok ,, terutama minato,, pasalnya ia lah yang membuang naruto,,

**Fasblack: **

Setelah membuang naruto minato terus menjalankan tugasnya sebagai seorang kage,, sampai pada akhirnya seseorang datang menemui minato,,

"hi minato lama tak bertemu,,, " ucap tsunade

"benar juga,, apa kau kehabisan uang , sehingga kau kembali pulang ke konaha,, " tanya minato basa-basi,,

"jangan bodoh,, aqku kemari karena ingin menemui naruto,, uku sudah lama tidak bertemu dengannya,, di mana dia sekarang,,, " tanya tsunade penasaran,,

" eto.. eto,, eto,, ", minato tidak bisa berbicara,,

"apa yang kau sembunyikan,, " tanya tsunade dengan serius,,

"dia hilang di dimensi hirasin,,, saat seslesai latihan,, " ucap minato dengan grodi,,

"jangan bohong kau minato,, kau tak bisa berbohon dariku,, aku sudah mengenalmu lama,, bahkan sejak kau masih kecil,, kau tak kan bisa membohongiku, " ucap tsunade mulai serius,,

"baiklah,,, sebenarnya aku membuangnya di pulau tak berpenghuni,, karena aku dan kusina malu punya anak yang tidak bisa apa-apa,, aku tidak mau ia menjadi Aib di kemudian hari,, oleh karena itu aku membuangnya" ucam minato dengan lirih tapi masih bisa di dengar oleh tsunade,,

Dan seketika itu minato terkena puukulan di perutnya dan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya,,

"sialan kau,, aku tak percaya kau melakukan iitu pada naruto,, padahal ia terus mengagumimu,,, ia terus berlatih meskipun ia tak mmempunyai cakra,, ia terus berusaha untuk mendapatkan pengakuan mu,,, apa kau tak mengerti,, kenapa kau memperlakukan anakmu sendiri seperti itu, hanya karna ramalan bodoh,, yang tak pasti kebenarannya,, " ucap tsunade dengan penuh emosi,,

BRUK. BRUAK,, BRUAK, BRUAAK ., BRUAK,., BRUAK,, .,'

Tsunade,, terus menghajar minato.., memukul, menendeng,. Bahkan menara hokage yang tadinya rapi,,, sekarang hampir hancur,, dengan kekuatan tsunade yang luar biasa,,

"Ku harap kau menyesali perbuatanmu,, aku akan pergi dari konoha untuk mencari cucuku Naruto,, " ucap tsunade dengan geram dan meninggalkan minato yang masih terkapar.

"aku telah gagal menjadi se orang ayah,, maafkan tousan naru,, tou san sangat menyesal,, " dan mulai saat itu minato dan kusina menyesal,, akan perbuatanya,, yang dulu,,

**Fastblak end **

**Normal pov,**

"na-naruto" ucap minato dengan lirih,, sambil melesat kearah naruto dan bermaksud untuk memeluknya..,

Tapi ia tak mendapatkan apa-apa,, ia berbalik untuk memeluknya lagi,, tapi hasilnya sama saja,,

Ia pasrah seakan telah menyesal,, "maafkan tou-san naruto,, tou-san menyesal,, ayo kita pulang, untuk memulainya dari awal lagi" ucap minato sambil menangis,,

" tou-san kah,, kau bukan lah tou-sanku,, seorang tousan tak akan membuang anaknya di pulau tak berpenghuni,, dan mulai sekarang anggap saja aku seperti penduduk biasa,, " ucap naaruto denga dingin,,

Semua orang yang ada di sana mambelakakkan matanya,, setelah mendengar pengakuan dari yondaime hokage,, yang pasalnya telah membuang anak kandungnya sendiri,,

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu,, akan ku kabulkan, " ucap minato dengan pasrah,,

Dengan itu naruto langsung keluar dari pintu hokaage,, .. dan diikuti tim kakasi dan kurenai,,

_**-TBC,,**_

_**Maaf kalau alur ceritanya gak jelas ssama sekali,, athour bingung sendiri,, **_

_**Mohon kritik dan saranya,, dan kalo misalnya ada inspirasi atau apalah, bisa di reviw aja,, supaya,, **_

_**Ane semangat buatnya,, **_

_**Next chapter, " AKU MENCINTAIMU"**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

** NARUTO THE DARK **

**Autour : Diky tornando**

**Gendr : adventure **

**Ratet : T(kekerasan penbunuhan sadis di chapter berikutnya)**

**Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning: Bikin bosen banget gk au alur ceritanya, bikin sakit mata fanficnya abal-abal,..**

Sebelumnya di chapter 3

" tou-san kah,, kau bukan lah tou-sanku,, seorang tousan tak akan membuang anaknya di pulau tak berpenghuni,, dan mulai sekarang anggap saja aku seperti penduduk biasa,, " ucap naaruto denga dingin,,

Semua orang yang ada di sana mambelakakkan matanya,, setelah mendengar pengakuan dari yondaime hokage,, yang pasalnya telah membuang anak kandungnya sendiri,,

"baiklah kalau itu mau mu,, " ucap minato dengan pasrah,,

Dengan itu naruto langsung keluar dari pintu hokaage,, .. dan diikuti tim kakasi dan kurenai,,

Chapter 4

"naruto ayo ke Apartemenku, " ajak kakasi,,

"em,,, baiklah,,, tapi sebelum itu ada tempaat yang ingin ku kunjungi,, "

"tempat apa,, " balas kakasi,,,

"ikuti saja aku kakasi-nii,, " balas naruto,

Dan langsung pergi meninggalkan kakasi,,,

Dan beberapa saat kemudian,, mereka telah sampai di tempat yang inin di kunjungi naruto,,

" paman,, pesan Miso Ramen jumbo satu ya,, "ucap naruto,,

"oh,, iya,, silakan tunggu sebentar,," jawab pemilik keledai,,

"jadi ini tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi,, "jawab kakasi swetdropp

"benar sekali,," jawab naruto,,

Tak selang beberapa lama,, pesanan pun datang,,

" kau naruto ya,,"

Naruto hanya mengangguk sambil mengeluarkan cengiran kasnya,,,

"kemana kau selama ini naruto,,, sudah lama aku tak melihatmu," ucap pemilik keledai ramen yang namanya adalah paman teuici,,

" iya paman,,, aku baru pulang dari keliling dunia,, sudah ya paman aku mau makan dulu,, "

" baik lahh kalau begitu,"

Setelah memakan ramenya naruto langsung membyar dan menuju ke apartemen kakasi,,

Di Kantor Hokage,,

" Ayo tou-can kita pulang,, Ako ingin memberi tau kalau naru sudah kembali,," ucap naruko

" baik lah,, ayo kita pulang,, " balas minato..

Lalu minato memegang tangan naruko dan mulai menghilang menggunakan hiraissin,

""Tadaima"

"okaeri,,"

Seketika itu naruko langsung memeluk ibunya,

"kha-san,, naru-niisan telah kembali,,"

"dimana Ako,, di mana niisan mu,,, kenapa ia tak bersama kalian," ucap kushina

"Dia tidak mau pulang,, sekarang ia tinggal dengan kakasi sensei,,"

DEGG!

(kenapa naruto,,, sebegitu bencikah kamu dengan kami nak,, padahal kami sangat menyesal dengan perbuatan laknat kami,,) batin kusina dengan meneteskan air mata,,

"Baiklah Ako chan,,, trimakasih telah memberitau kha-san,"

Setelah menyampaikan kabar yang menurutnya adalah kabar gembira,, naruko langsung pamit ke kamarnya untuk mengistirahatkan badannya,,, karena letih setelau ussai misi,,

"aku akan pergi ketmpat kakasi minato,, " pamit kusina,,

"hati-hati kushina." Balas minato

,

Diperjalanan kushina nampak tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan naruto,, ya wajar saja,, ia sudah 8 tahun tidak bertemu,, ia terus berharap supaya nantinya naruto mau memaafkannya ,,

Kushina terus berlari,,ia bahkan menerjang kerumunan-kerumunan penduduk,, supaya cepat sampai ke rumah kakasi,

Dan setelah ia sampai,, ia mengetok pintunya,,

TOK...TOK...Tok...TOK

"iya tunggu sebentar,," jawab kakasi yang langsung membukakan pintu,,

"oh,, kushina-san,, tidak biasanya anda kemari,, ada apa.."tanya kakasi,,

"aku ingin bertemu dengan naruto,, di mana dia,, " tanya kushina,,

"kalau begitu masuklah,, akan kupanggil naruto,,"

Kusina lalu duduk di ruang tamu,, untuk menunggu naruto,,

-" naruto,, ada tamu untukmu,, "ucap kakasi yang masik dari kamar naruto,,

Naruto menaikkan alissnya,,,

"siapa,,?"

"kha-san mu naruto,, "jawab kakasi

"oh,, bilang saja aku tidak ada,, " balas naruto singkat..

"tapi aku sudah terlanjur bilang kalau kau ada di rumah,, lagi pula dia itu kha-sanmu naruto,,, kenapa tidak kau coba menemuinya,, " ucap kakasi yang mencoba menasehati,,

" oh baik lah,,, sesungguhnya ini sangat merepotkan,," Naruto langsung keluar dan menuju ruang tamu,,

Kushina yang melihat naruto keluar dari kamarnya langsung berusaha mendekat,,, ia ingin melepaskan rasa rundunya kepada anaknya,,

"naruto anakku,, kau ternyata sudah besar nak,, ? tanya kusina dengan meneteskan arimata,,

Tetapi yang ditanya malah tidak merespon,, dia hanya memandang dengan pandangan yang sulit di artikan,,

"sipa kau,,,aku tidak mengenalmu,, " tanya naruto dingin saat bertemu dengan khusina,,

" Apa muksudmu naru,,, tentu saja aku ini adalah kha-sanmu,," ucap kushina sepontan,

"kha-san kah,, cih,, oh aku lupa,, kau kha-san yang membuangku waktu itu kan,, ,, " ucap naruto dingin,,

Kushina hanya diam,, ia seakan tak mampu mengucapkan kata apapun,, selama ini naruto sudah menderita,, bahkan ia tak pantas menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang ka-san,,

"aku sudah MUAK. Aku akan pergi mencari angin,," tanpa basa-basi lagi naruto langsung ppergi meninggalkan khusina yang masih mematung,,

Naruto terus berjalan,,

(sepertinya ada yang mengikuti,, ) batin naruto,,

Naturo terus berjalan menuju hutan kematian,, setelah di rasa cukup sepi,,

"KELUARLAH KALIAN,, AKU TAU KALIAN MENGIKUTIKU DARI TADI,,""

Seketika itukeluarlah 10 anbu yang berbeda dari anbu biasa,,

"hebat sekali kau bocah, kau bisa mendeteksi keberadaan kami,," ucap salah satu anbu tersebut,,

"Siapa kalian,, dan untuk apa kalian menemuiku,," balas naruto dengan dingin,,

Uzumaki naruto,, danso-sama meminta mu untuk menemui danso –sama,, " ucap pemimpin anbu itu,,

"bagai mana jika aku menolak,, "

"kami akan memaksamu,, dengan cara kasar,,"jawab sinobi dingin,,

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau paksa aku menuruti kalian,, " ucap naruto sambil mengeluarkan api dari tubuhnya,, seakan api itu menyelimuti Naruto,,

"**HIKEN" **naruto langsung menembakan api dari tangan nya dengan skala besar,, dan mengenai salah satu anbu yang tidak sempat menghindar,, dan langsung ttewas,,

"brengsek kau,,, berani-beraninya kau membuh temankami,, "

Salah satu anbu telah membuat segel tangan,, **"KATON KARYU ENDAN" ** ia langsung menyemburkan api ke arah naruto,,, tetapi naruto yang melihat semburan api yang mengaarah kepadanya, hanya diam saja dan tidak bermaksud untuk menhindar,,

DUAR. DUAR,,

Terjadi ledakan hebat dari jutsu tersebut,, "Mati kau bocah,,, Berani-baraninya kau melawan Anbu root,," tak babarapa lama satelah asap mulai menghilang,, para anbu itu memblakakkan matanya,,

"hanya itu kemampuan kalian,, hauahh,," ucap naruto sambil menguap,,

"Tidak mungkin,, " batin anbu root tersebut, tersadar dari lamunannya,, anbu tersebut melemparkan 3 suriken kepada naruto,,**"Suriken kage bunsin no jutsu," ** seketika itu suriken tersebut berubah menjadi ribuan suriken, dan mengarah pada naruto,,,tetapi ribuan suriken-suriken itu malah menembus tubuh naruto,, dan tidak melukainya sama sekali,,

"Huh,, membosankan,, apa kalian bodoh,, jutsu seperti itu tidak akan melukaiku,, " ucap naruto dengan angkuh,, "**Yata no Kagami"** Naruto membentuk sebuah cahaya melalui kedua tangannya, lalu ia memanjangkan cahaya agar ujungnya mengenai lawan. Dan naruto langsung mentransferkan dirinya lewat cahaya itu lalu menyerang salah satu anbutersebut,, "**Ama no Murakumo**" natuto menciptakan sebuah Pedang yang Tajam menggunakan Sinar.Dan langsung memenggal kepala anbu tersebut,, "menyenangkan sekali, sekarang tinggal 8 orang sampah lagi" ucap naruto dengan tersentum manis.

"brengsek kau,, **Futon kamikaze no jutsu,," ucap salah satu anbu **dan seketika muncul tornado besar di hadapan naruto.

Naruto yang melhat itu tuudak diam saja,, "**Nikyu-Nikyu no Mi no" ** ucap naruto memukul tornado tersebut,, dan tornado tersebut berbalik arah mengenai tiga anbu yang tidak siap tersebut,, dan tubuh anbu tersebut hancur seketika,," tinggal 5 lagi,, aku akan cepat menyelesaikannya,, **SUN OF NTE DARK" ** seketika muncul matahari kecil dengan bulatan 50 meter,, dilemparkan kearah anbu 3 tersebut,

"DOTON DORYUHEkI" ucap ke 3 anbu tersebut bersamaan,, dan munculah dinding tanah,, yang sangat besar,, dn saling berbenturan tengan matahari kecil buatan naruto,, , tapi sialnya dinding tanah tersebut tidak kuaat menahan api tersebut, dan hancur seketika,, api tersebut langsung menghantam ke 3 anbu tersebut dan langsung mati mengenaskan,,

"**Ama no Murakumo**" natuto menciptakan sebuah Pedang yang Tajam menggunakan Sinar, dan naruto langsung teleport ke depan 2 anbu yang tersisa,, naruto langsung mengayunkan pedangnya, JRASS! Aggghh! Naruto mengenaai salah satu anbu tersebut dan lansung mati dengan kepala terpeenggal..

" cepat sekali,, sejak kapan dia," batin salah satu anbu yang berhasil meng hindar,, "doton: doryuuukatsu(elemen tanah:pembelah tanah)

tiba-tiba tanah yang naruto injak terbelah manjadi dua,, dan untungnya naruto berhasil manghindar dengan teleportnya,,

"room,," Naruto menciptakan ruang bola yang melingkupi targetnya, di mana ia dapat melalukan apapun pada target yang ada di dalam. "ada kata-kata terakhir,," ucap naruto dengan menyeringai,,

"Brengsek kau Uzumaki naruto"

"hoh kata yang buruk, ,** Shambles** (Shanburuzu ) masih di dalam lingkup Lingkaran, Naruto mengayunkan pedangnya dari jarak jauh dan ubuh anbu tersebut terbelah menjadi 2,,

"danso,, akan kulayani permainanmu,,, kau pasti akan menyesal"geram naruto

Setelah mengalahkan 10 anbu root tersebut naruto langsung menghilng dengan teleprtnya ke dalam desa,,

"aku mau cari makan,, aku sudah mulai lapar setelah mengeluarkan banyak tenaga,,"ucap naruto dengan mengelus-elus perutnya,,

Di perjalanaan naruto berpapasan dengan gadis yang pernah ia temui sebelumnya, gadis itu mempunyai rambut indigo,, dan mempunyai mata lavender yang indah,, lalu naruto memutuskan untuk menyapa gadis itu,,

"yo,, kita bertemu lagi,,"ucap naruto sambil tersenyum,,

Hinata yang merasa disapa oleh seseoang,, ia menoleh,, dan mendapati pemuda yang ia kagumi sejak dua hari lalau,, BLUSS,, seketika wajah hinata merah merona,,

"I-i-i-ya" balah hinata gugup,,

"oh iya kemarin kita belum kenalan,,aku uzumaki naruto, ksu bisa memanggilku naruto,dan siapa namamu, nona,, ?" tanya naruto,

"a-aku Hi-Hiyuga Hinata,, " balas hinata masih gugup..

" oh,, hinata-chan,, sedang apa kau disini,?,

"A-Aku sedang jalan-jalan saja na-naruto-kun,,?

"oh,, apa kau mau iku aku makan,, aku sedang lapar dan tidak enak jika makan sendirian,, "ajak naruto,,

Apa naruto-kun ingin menengajakku makan,, mimpi apa aku semalam, batin hinata,, "apa tidak merepotkan,,?"

"Aku senang jika kau mau makan bersamaku"

"baiklah kalau begitu",,

Naruto menggandeng hinata, menuju kedai iciraku,, untuk makan ramen,, dan disamping naruto terlihat hinata yang mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak pinsan,

Sesampainya di iciraku,, "paman aku mau pesan Miso ramen,, dan kau pesan apa hinata,,"tanya naruto,,

"ano,, aku sama saja seperti naruto-kun,, " balas hinata malu-malu,, ,, "baiklah paman,, miso ramennya dua,, " ucap naruto,,

"baiklah,, silahkan tunggu sebentar,," tiga menit keudian,, "ini miso ramen untuk naruto dan pacarnya,, karna ini hari spesial, aku berikan ramen gratis untuk kalian.." ucap paman teuici,

"ah paman bisa saja,, hinata chan kan belum menjadi pacarku,, "ucap naruto polos,,

BLLUUSS,, hinata yang mendengar perkataan naruto muksnys langsung merah merona,,

"kan belum naruto,, ingat masih ada kemungkinan lho,,"ucap paman teuici menggoda,,

"ano paman,, kenapa ramennya Cuma semangkok,, kan kami pesan dua,," hinata bertanya dengan malu-malu,

"Itu spesial hari ini, baiklah aku mau bekerja dulu naruto,, selamat menikmati,, "

"Ayo kita makan hinata-chan"ajak naruto,

Hinata yang ragu-ragu mulai menggerakkan sumpitnya,, seakan waktu bergerak sangat lambat,, kenapa aku menjadi gugup begini,, lebih baik aku pingsan saja,, batin hinata,,

Setelah mie hampir habis,, hinata memhisap mie nya seolah berat sekali,, dan tiba-tiba CUP, tak sengaja bibir mereka bersentuhan,, , hinata yang tersadar bibir mereka telah bersentihan langsung panik,, dan wajahnya langsung merah merona, (dia menciumku, naruto-kun menciumku,, ) batin hinata,,

"hinata kau tak apa,, ?" tanya naruto,, dan mendapat anggukan kepala oleh hinata,, "sukurlah,, aku pikir kau sedang sakit,,wajahmu merah sekali lo,, "tanya naruto khawatir,,

Setelah mereka makan mereka memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan, kedanau untuk istirahat,

"hinata-chan,,"

"ada apa natuto kun,,"

"aku ,,, aku,, eto bagai mana mengatakanya ya,, " naruto gugup,,

" ada apa naruto kun,, "hinata tambah penasaran,,

" aku mencintaimu hhhinata,, apakah kau mau menjadi kekasihku,, " ucap naruto sambil memegang bahu hinata,,

"EHH,,apa kau bilang naruto-kun,, apa aku tidak salah dengar,," ucap hinata tambaah blusing

"Kau tidak salah dengar hinata-chan, eto,,, bagai mana jawabanmu,, ?" kata naruto ragu-ragu,,

"I-I-Iya naruto-kun,, Ak-Aku juga mencintai naruto-kun, balas hinata malu-malu..

"hinata bolehkah aku menciummu,,' ucap naruto ragu-ragu takut hinata menolak,,

"EH,, " hinata kaget,,

"aku tidak mau kau berfikir yang tidakk-tidak hinata-chan,, aku hanya ingin mencurahkan perasaan ku kepada kekasihku,,"potong naruto dengan cepat..

"tidak apa-apa kok naruto-kun, aku mengerti,, "

"baiklah aku mulai hinata-chan,,"

Naruto memajukan badannya dengan memegang bahu hinata,, dan langsung mendekatkan bibirnya ke hinata,,dan CUP,, kecupan singkat,, didaratkan naruto ke bibir hinata,, seakan waktu seolah-olah berhenti berputar,, dan ciuman singkat naruto berubah menjadi lumatan-lumatan penuh nafsu,, cukup lama mereka berciuman,, dan mereka akirnya mengakiri ciuman tersebut karna mereka berdua telah kehabisan oksigen,,

"terimakasih hinata-chan,, " –

"ano naruto-kun,, apa kau mau menemaniku ketraining grop 8,, aku ingin mmenemui kurenai sensei,, katanya ada hal penting yang harus di biarakan,, " kata hinata yang wajahnya masih merah merona,,

" apapun untukmu hime,, "

Hinata dan naruto pun berjalan ke trainng grop 8, dengan di selingi candaan-candaan kecil diantara mereka,, dan tak terasa mereka telah sampai di tempat yang mereka tuju,, disana sudah terdapan dua orang anak laki-laki danseorang wanita yang cukup er,, cantik dan sexy,,

" maaf mina aku terlambat,, " ucap hinata sambil tersenyum,,

"tidak apa-apa hinata,, kami juga baru datang kok,, ucap kiba sambil mengelur elus anjingnya,,

"baik lah,, karna semuanya telah berkumpul,, aku akan mendeftarkan kalian untuk mengikuti ujian chunin,, dan aku harap kalian semua mengikutinya,, ini formulirnya,,besok siang kalian serahkan sendiri ke gedung Hokage,, dan Hiata apa dia pacarmu,, bukan kah kau yang membantu kita saat melawan Gotou dan para tentara bayarannya,, Ucap kurenai dengan bertanya kepada naryto dan hinata,,

"bagai mana Sensei bisa tau kalau kami sudah pecaran,," ucap hinata panik,,

'ITU' ucap kurenei sambil menunjuk tangan mereka yang masih saling berpegangan,,

Ucapan kurenai sukses membuat hinata blusling dan berusaha melepas pegangan tangan naruto,, tapi natuto sengaja tak mau melepas,, dan malah tambah mengeratkan pegangannya,, dan memandang hinata dengan senyumannya,,

"iya kalian benar,, kalian tenang saja kok,, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya aku akan melindungi hinata,, karna aku adalah kekasih hinata,, "

"APA,, " ucap kiba tak parcaya,, sementara kurenai hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah murid-muridnya,,

-TBC

Maaf lama update nya,, ane bingung mikirin jalan ceritanya,,

Ane ngabisin waktu berjam-jam buat ngetik sambil mikirin alur ceritanya,,

Di review ya,, komen atau apalah,, yang ada bwat saran ravieu aja,,


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

** NARUTO THE DARK **

**Autour : Diky tornando**

**Gendr : adventure **

**Ratet : T**

**Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning: Bikin bosen banget gk au alur ceritanya, bikin sakit mata fanficnya abal-abal,..**

**Maaf alo lama update nya,, soalnya lagi banyak banget tugas kuliah,, **

Chapter 5

Di kantor hokage,,

Minato sedang mempersiapkan berkas-berkas untuk ujian cunin yang kan datang,,

Tok..tok..tok..

"masuk,, " ucap minato,,

" Maaf mengganggu kesibukan anda hokage sama,,," ucap naruto formal..

"tidak apa-apa naruto-kun,, ada apa kamu menemuiku,, apakah ada masalah,, ",ucap minato dengan ramah,,

"tidak apa-apa,, hanya saja aku ingin mengikuti ujian chunin,, apakah kau bisa mengurusnya,, " uccap naruto,,

"baiklah,, narutokun, tapi kau ingin satu tim dengan siapa,, biar aku yang mengurusnya,,"

"tidak usah,, aku bisa sendirian,," balas naruto,

"baiklah kalau begitu,, kalau begitu ,... Naruto,, thou-san minta maaf,, tou-san sangat menyesal.. naruto tolong, sekali saja,, , " ucap minato

"aku sudah memaafkan kalian,, .."balas naruto,, "TAPI ENTAH KENAPA AKU TIDAK BISA MELUPAKAN PERBUATAN KALIAN KEPADAKU,,!" ucap naruto dengan penuh emosi,, "tapi biarpun begitu kalian berrhak mendapatkan kesempatan kedua,," ucap naruto dengan terssenyum tulus dan langsung keluar dari kantor hokage,,

"trimakasih Naruto,, kami tak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan yang kau berikan pada kami,,, "ucap minato,, " Aku akan memberi tau Kushina tentang kabar baik ini,, " batin minato dan langsung menghilang dengan menggunakan hiraisin,,

Di maison Namikaze,

"Kushina... kusina.. kushina,, " minato berteriak histeris,,

"ada apa sayang, kenapa kau berteriak-teriak,, apa terjadi sesuatu, cepat katakan kepadaku,, aku sangat kawattir,, " ucap kushina dengan cemas,,

Minato yang menghiraukan pertanyaan kushina,, langsung memeluk kushina dengan erat,, dan sambil menangis terseddu-sedu,, "Naruto telah memaafkan kita kushina,, " bisik minato kepada kushina,, " Benarkah,, itu sayang,, apa aku sedang tidak bermimpi,, " balas kushina sambil meneteskan air mata kebahagiaan,, "ya itu benar kushina,, " ucap minato sambil mengusap air mata kushina,, "aku tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Naruto,, aku ingin memberikan kasih sayang yang telah hilang di keluarga kita,, , aku akan menemui naruto sekarang,, " ucap kushina dengan semangat,, "tentu kushina ,, naruto pasti sangat senang,, " ucap minato sambil tersenyum..

"aku pergi sayang,, "ucap kushina dan langsung meninggalkan minato,,

Ditempat naruto,,

Setelah menemui hokage untuk ikut serta dalam ujian chunin, Naruto memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan mengelilingi konoha,, dan entah secara kebetulan naruto melihat kakasi berlatih dan langsung menyapanya,,

"yo, kakasi-nii,, seperti biasa kau rajin sekali,, " sapa naruto,,

"oh kau naru,, ada apa kau kesini,, "tanya kakasi,, "aku hanya kebetulan lewat saja,, dan aku melihatmu,, "jelas naruto,, mendengar jawaban naruto kakas hanya ber ohria,,

"mau spairing,," tantang naruto,,

"baiklah,, aku terima tantanganmu,,"

**Katon Gokakyu no jutsu**, seketika itu kakasi menyemburkan bola api kearah naruto,, naruto yang melihat bola api sekala besar hanya diam saja dan hanya memukulkan tangannya pada bola api

Kakasi membelakakan matanya meliat jutsunya berbalik arah kepadanya,, aku harus menghindar kalau tidak aku bisa mati muda,, dengan cepat tubuh kakasi setelah terkena jutsu naruto langsung berubah menjadi sebatag kayu,,

"cih,, jutsu pengganti rupanya,, " umpat naruto,,

Kalau begitu,, **"****Roku Senman Boruto Rairyū [Jamubūru]**" Naruto mengeluarkan Petir raksasa yang bentuknya menyerupai seekor Naga dari tubuhnya seolah-lah naga itu mempunyai nyawa sendiri yang siap melindungi tuannya dari bahaya,,

"jutsu apa itu,, mengerikan,, aku harus berhati-hati,, " batin kakasi yang telah bersembunyi di balik semak-semak,,  
><strong>"katon:release fire rairyu fallme bulltet"<strong> kakasi menyemburkan api berbentuk naga , kemudian api tersebut terbagi menjadi tiga yang mennyerang badian kanan,kiri depan naruto,,tapi naruto hanya diam saja kemudian naga yang naruto ciptakan dari petir,, mengelilingi tubuh naruto seakan membuat benteng yang tak tertembus oleh apapun,,

DUAR DUAR DUARRR,,

Tiga ledakan bertubi-tubi,, dan menimbulkan asap yang sangat tebal "apakah berhasil"batin kakasi yang keluar dari persembunyiannya,, tak lama setelah asap menghilang kakasi membelakakn matanya, didalam asap terdapat naruto yang masih berdiri tegak dan tak ada goressan apapun ditubuhnya,, "bagai mana bisa,, " ucap kakasi tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya, naruto yang melihat kakasi lengah dan membuuat laser dasi mulut sang naga dan menembakannya ke arah kakasi dengan kecepatan tinggi dan mengenai tubuh kakasi,, kakasi yang terkena serangan laser tersebut langsung ambruk,, dan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa lagi,,

"sudah cukup kakasi-nii,, kau sudah terluka parah,," ucap naruto dengan senyum,,

"yare-yere,, aku kalah dengan adikku sendiri,, tapi kau memang kuat naruto,, walau pun aku kalah denganmu,, tapi aku merasa senang,,"ucap kakasi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya,, " oh ya naruto,, kemana saja kau selama ini,, dan apa-apaan dengan kekuatan anahmu itu, " tanya kakasi,,

"akan aku ceritakan,, semuanya kakasi-nii,,"

Di tempat kushina,,

" Naruto dimana kau nak,, kha-san ingin bertemu denganmu,, " batin kushina sambil berlari mencari naruto,,

"lebih baik aku tanyakan pada kakasi,,, kalau jam segini mungggkinn dia masih ada ditempat latihan,," batin kushina,, kusina terus berlari tanpa henti dan terus memandang kesegala arah dalam perjalananya,, ia berharap bisa bertemu dengaan Naruto,,

Sesampainya di di tempat latihan kakasi,, DUAR... DUAR,,, DUARRRR,,, suara apa ituu,, apa yang terjadi,, baatin kushina kawatir,, dan disaana ia melihat naruto dan kakasi sdang latihan,, "ternyata kau sangat kuat nak,, kau mampu mengalahkan kakasi tanpa luka sedikitpun di tubuhmu,, tak beberapa lama ia mendengar percakapan, naruto dan kakasi,,

"sudah cukup kakasi-nii,, kau sudah terluka parah,," ucap naruto dengan senyum,,

"yare-yere,, aku kalah dengan adikku sendiri,, tapi kau memang kuat naruto,, walau pun aku kalah denganmu,, tapi aku merasa senang,,"ucap kakasi sambil tersenyum dibalik maskernya,, " oh ya naruto,, kemana saja kau selama ini,, dan apa-apaan dengan kekuatan anahmu itu, " tanya kakasi,,

"akan aku ceritakan,, semuanya kakasi-nii,,karna kauu bukan orang lain bagiku,, "

"dulu saat aku dibuang oleh tou-san, di pecahan dimensi hirasin,, yang tepatnya di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni,, aku merasa tak berguna sama sekali,, hidup yang kujalani di pulau itu sangat berat,, bahkan untuk mencari sebuah makanan,, namun aku tidak pernah menyerah,, dansaat itu aku behusaha menyusuri pulau itu,,berharap ada buah-buahan,, atau apapun yang bisa dimakan setelah sekian lama dan menghabiskan seluruh tenagaku untuk menelusuri pulau itu,, akhirnya aku menemukan sebuah gua,, perlahan aku masuk,, kedalam gua yang sangat gelap itu,,, tak lama setelah aku masuk, aku terperosok didalam gua yang paling dalam,, dan aku menemukan buah-buah aneh,, dan tanpa fikir panjang aku memakan buah-buah itu karna keadaanku yang sangat lapar,, setela katu memakan buah itu,, aku merasakan kekuatan yang sangat besar mengalir kedalam tubuhku,, dan saat itulah aku bertekat untuk balas dendam kepada semua orang, dan berharap semua orang merasakan apa itu yang dinamakan rasa sakit,, aku di kuasai oleh kegelapan,, dan aku tidak bisa mengendalikan diriku,, dan disaat itulah aku bertemu seseorang yang ku anggap sebagai ayah,, aku sangat bersyukur bertemu dengannya,, ia melatihku dengan keras bagaikan aku hidup di netaka,," ucap naruto sambil menghela nafas,,

" seperti itu kah penderitaanmu naruto,," ucap kakasi yang masih syok,,

"tapi itu dulu,, tenang saja kakasi-nii,, aku sudah memaafkan mereka, dan aku telah melupakan balas dendam,, walau pun begitu mereka adalah orang tuaku,, dan mereka berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua,, " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum,,

"souka,,"ucap kakasi lega_,, kau beruntung sekali sensei,, kushina-nee,, aku bangga punya dengan naruto_,, batin kakasi,,

Di tempat kushina

Hikz...hikz...hikz.. naru maafkan kha-san dan tou-san naru,,

Di tempat naruto,,

Grepp,, maafkan kha-san dan tou-san naru,, maafkan orangtua yang tidak berguna ini,,

"aku sudah memaafkan kalian,,kha-san," ucap naruto dengan lirih,,

Setelah cukup lama mereka berpelukan,, "ohya,, kakasi-ni aku telah mendaftar di ujian chunin,, "ucap naruto dengan pe'de,,

"benarkak,, apak kau mau bergabung dengan timku naru,, " tanya kakasi,,

"sayangnya tidak,, aku telah mendaftar solo,, " ucap naruto,,

"sayang sekali,, padahal aku berharap kau masuk tim ku naru,,"balas kakasi,,

"naru,, ayo kita pulang nak,," ucap kushina,,

"tapi,,"

"tidak ada tapi-tapian,, kha-san sangat rindu pada naru,," ucap kushina,,

"baiklah,," balas naruto sambil tersenyum,,

"kami pulang dulu kaakasi,," ucap khusina sambil menyeret naruto pulang,,

"hati-hati dijalan," timpal kakasi,,

Di maison Namikaze,,

Disseni telah terdapat seorang laki-laki kuning yang memiliki gelar hokage ke 4,

"bagaimana dengan kushina ya,, apa dia berhasil membawa naruto pulang,, semoga saja ia berhasil,, " batin minato,,

"MINATO,,,MINATO,,,,,,MINATO,, " teriak kushina,,

"ada apa kushi-can,, " tanya minato,,,

"lihat siapa yang pulang,, " ucap kushhina,,

"tou-san,, "ucap naruto lirih,.,

Grepp" trimakasih naruto,, memaafkan kami,, kami berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi" ucap minato sambil memeluk naruto,,

"sama-sama, tou-san,, "balas naruto,,

"ayo kita masuk,,, "ajak kushina,,

"ah baik,," ucap naruto dan minato bersamaan,,

"ohya,, tou-san,, dimana ako,, kenapa aku tidak melihatnya,, "tanya naruto,,

"ako sedang berltih bersama rekan setimnya,, " balas minato sambil tersenyum,,

"souka,, baiklah,, aku akan ke kamar dulu,, aku sudah sangat lelah kha-san,tou-san,"ucap naruto,,

"baiklah,, istirahatlah naru,, "ucap khusina..

Setelah berpamitan naruto langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamarnya,, dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjangnya,

Skip time pagi hari di maison namikaze

"Naruto,, cepat bangun nak,, ayo kita sarapan sama-sama,," ucap kushina,,

"iya kha-san,, naru akan keluar sebentar lagi,, " balas naruto..

Setelah melakukan ritual paginya,, dan membersihkan tubuhnya,, ddan bersiap-siap naruto langsung turun,, menemui keluarganya,,( di sini naruto memakai jaket waarna putih dan memakai lambang uzumaki di punggungnya,, jaket nya sengaja tidak di kancingkan,, dan memperlihatkan,,kaus dalam ketat khus ninja,, , dan memakai cilana panjang biru,,dan memakai sendal kas ninja,, rambit nya sudah mulai panjang,, ia sangat mirip minato,, Cuma yang membedakan adalah tiga kimis kucing di masing-masing baginan pipinya,,)

Sesampainya di bawah,, naruto langsung di sambut oleh keluarganya,,

"gomene,, telah membuat kalian menunggu,, " ucap naruto dengan dengan senyum,,

"tidak apa-apa nii-can,, ako senang kita semua kembali berkumpul kembali,, " ucap naruko dengan ssenyuman,, "iya nii-can juga senang " balas naruto dengan mengacak-ngacak rambut adiknya,,

" ne,, nii-can,, kudengar dari kiba kau telah pacaran dengan hinata-chan ya,, " ucap naruto dengan polosnya dan sukses membuat muka naruto memerah,,

"EEHH,, T,,Tidik kok,, " elek naruto dengan gugup.. "nii-chan tidak usah boong dengan Ako,, tau semua kok,, "balas naruko sengit,,

"wah-wah-wah,,itu bagus naruto,, kau memang anak ayah,, " sahut minato dengan bangga dan sukses mendapat jitakan dari kushhina,, dan membuat naruto swetdroop

"baiklah ayo kita makan, " ajak kushinabicara

Se telah selesaai makan,, " naru,, ayah akan mengajarkan mu jutsu-jutsu ayah,, supaya kau bisa menjaga diri saat ujian chunin nanti,, " ucap minato,, "tidak usah tou-san, naru tidak punya cakra,, lagi pula naru sudah bisa menjaga diri,, " balas naruto dengan senyum,,

"tapi naru,, bukankah kau menggunakan jutsu yang hebat saat kau latih tanding dengan kakasi kemarin," tanya kushina,,

"itu bukan jutsu seperti paara ninja kha-san,, itu adalah salaah satu kemampuan naru, dan arna naru punya kemampuan dari buah iblis,, naru mendapatkan kutukan,, " terang naruuto,,

"APA, KUTUKKAN,, jangan bercanda naru,, ini sama sekali tidak lucu,, " balas kushina cemas,,

"semua pemakan buah iblis,, telan bendapat kutukan yangsama,, bahwa air adalah kematian mereka,, "

"ow,, tapi tak apa-apa kok,, klian tidak usah kawatir, " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum,,

"ow,, baik lah kalau begitu kita coba spairing,, tou-san penassaran dengan kemampuan naru,," ucap minato,,

" baik lah,, "balas narito singkat,

"ne Ako-can,, apa tidak apa-apa,, kalau naru melawan tuo-san,," ucap kushina cemas dengan naruto,

" tenang saja kha-san,, nii-chan sangat hebat,, dia bahkan bisa membantai 2000 lebih pasukan gotou da lam watu kurang dari lima menit,," ucap naruko ddengan bangga,,

"Baik lah naruto kita mulai,," ucap minato memberi aba-aba,, dan langsung menyarang naruto dengan taijutsu,, minato mencoba menendang perut naruto tapi berhasil diblok oleh naruto dengan sebelah tangannya,, kemudian naruto mencoba membanting minato,, tapi minato berhasil mendarat dengan posisi yang sempurna,,

Minato kemudian mengumpulkan cakra di tangan kanannya,, dan membuat pusaran angin di tangannya,, setelah itu minaato menghilang dengan hiraisin dan muncul di belakang naruto dan langsung mengarahkan rasenggan tersebut pada punggung naruto,, tapi minato membulatkan matanya,,saat rasenggan minato melewati badan naruto,, **"room" **muncul bulatan besar mengelilingi tubuh naruto dan minato,, seketika itu naruto langsung mengambil pisau kecil di dalam saku celananya dan langsung menebas minato,, setalah tertebas tubuh minato tidak bisa di gerakkan,,tubuh bagian atas minato telah terpisah dengan tubuh bagian bawah minato,, tapi anehnya tidak ada darah sama sekali,,,,

Kushina dan naruko yang melihat pertarungan ayah dan anak terssebut langsung membultkan matanya dan merasa tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya,,

"sudah cukup tou-saan,, ",, ucap naruto,,

"naru bagai mana dengan tubuh tou-san,,bagai mana bisa tou-san bekerja kalau tubuh tousan telah terpisah begini,, " ucap minato yang masih syok,,

" oh,, aku lupa tousan,, aku akan memperbaikinya,, " ucap naruto tenpa dossa,,

"**room" ** muncl bulatan yyang menelan minato dan naruto dan **"sambles" **tubuh minato yang tadinya terbelah menjadi uuh kembali,,

" begini lebih baik,, " ucap minato,,

"itu adalah salah satu kemampuan yang kumiliki tou-san, kha-san,, imoto. " ucap naruto sambil tersenyum,,

" baiklah kalau begitu aku pergidulu,,, ja ne,, ""ucap naruto,,

" hati-hati naru,, ",, balas mereka bersamaan,,

"saatnya menemui hinata-can,, " batin naruto,,

di tempat hinata,,

hinata kini telah berjalan dengan kelompoknya,, menuju tempat latihan,,

"ne hinata,, apa pacarmu, itu ikut ujian chunin,, " tanya kiba

"a-a-aku t-tidk tau kiba kun,, aku nanti akan menanyakannya,,pada naruto-kun,," balas hinata dengan pipi yang telah merona,,

"oh,, ya sudah,, ayo cepet kita menuju ke tempat latihan,, "ajak kiba dan mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya,.

- setelah berjalan cukup jauh mereka telah sampai di tempat latihannya,, mereka berlatih sendiri-ssendiri,, kiba dengan akamaru,, sino yang sibuk mencari serangga dan hinata yang sudah memulai latihannya,,

Tak beberapa lama, " Hinata-chan,," hinata yang mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilnya langsung menoleh kebelakang,, dan mendapati naruto yang telah berlari kearahnya,,

"N-NA-Naruto-kun,, ada apa kemari,, " tanya hinata gugup,,

"aku mau memberithukan kalau aku akan ikut ujian chunin,," jawab naruto bangga,,

"ba-bagai ma-mana bisa,, naruto-kun kan bukan ninja,," tanya hinata yang sudah mulai memerah,,

" kau lupa ya hinata-can,, tou-san ku kan seorang hokage,, jadi mudah saja" balas naruto,,

"souka,,"balas hinata,,

Hening,,...

"

"

"

"hinata-chan,, mau maka bersama,, " tanya naruto,,

"ta-tapi aku kan sedang latihan, " jawab hinata,,

" tidak mau ya,, " naruto pura-pura ngambek,,

" ti-tida kok,, aku mau,, "jawab hinata cepat,,

"kalau begitu ayo,, " ajak naruto langsung memegang tangan hinata dan menghilang dengan kilatan cahaya,,

Di depan kedai iciraku,, "kita sudah sampai,,"

"paman pesan miso ramennya dua," ucap naruto,, "baiklah,, ini pesanan untuk naruto dan pacarnya,,"ucap penjual ramen tersebut,

Tanpa basa-basi lagi naruto langsung memakan ramen miliknya,, dan diikuti dengan hinata,,

Setelah selesai makan,, mereka langsung jalan-jalan dengan hinata,,

Dan di tengah hutan tersebut,, naruto dan hinata tiba-tiba di cegat oleh sepuluh anbu ne,, dan satu orang dengan perban di sebelah matanya,,

"mau apa kalian,, " ucap naruto dingin,,

"Uzumaki naruto,, aku ingin kau bergabung dengan organisasiku Root.. " ucap orang dengan perba disebelah matanya tersebut,

"aku tak tertarik " ucap naruto tak peduli,, sementara hinata telah bersembunyi dibalik punggung naruto,,

"kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu,,"

**TBC**

**HADEH,, AKIRNYA KELAR JUGA CHAPTER 5,, **

**KALAU ADA KATA-KATA YANG SALAH,, YA MOHON MAKLUM AJA,, SAYA DISINI ARTOUR BARU,, **

**DI TUNGGU YA REVIEWNYA,, KLO MAU KASIH SARAN REVIEW AJA,, KALO MAU NGASIH INSPIRASI,, YA REVIEW AJA,, **

**GAK USAH MALU,, DISINI SAYA HANYA MENCURAHKAN IMAJINASI SAYA,, **

**TRIMA KASIH,,**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

** NARUTO THE DARK **

**Autour : Diky tornando**

**Gendr : adventure **

**Ratet : T**

**Pair : Naruto X Hinata**

**Warning: Bikin bosen banget gk au alur ceritanya, bikin sakit mata fanficnya abal-abal,..**

**Maaf alo lama update nya,, soalnya lagi banyak banget tugas kuliah,,**

**Chapter 6**

**Sebelumnya,, **

"Uzumaki naruto,, aku ingin kau bergabung dengan organisasiku Root.. " ucap orang dengan perba disebelah matanya tersebut,

"aku tak tertarik " ucap naruto tak peduli,, sementara hinata telah bersembunyi dibalik punggung naruto,,

"kalau begitu aku akan memaksamu,,"

**Chapter 6**

katon gokakyu no jutsu, danzo menembakan bola api kearah naruto,, tapi naruto hanya diam dan tak ada tanda-tanda untuk menghindar,, "mati kau bocah sialan,," ucap danzo, sementara itu nnaruto menampar bola api itu dangan tangan kosong, dan bola api itupun berbalik arah dan mengarah kembali ke danzo,,, danzo yang melihat jutsu apinya itu mengarah ke padanya segera menghindar,, dan mulai menyerang naruto debgan taijutsu,

"dasar bodoh,,,, hanya menyia-nyiakan tenagamu untuk melawanku,," ucap naruto

Danzo yangmendengar perkataan naruto semakin geram,, "akan ku buat kau sekarat bocah,, dan akan kujadikan kau bonekaku,, " ucap danzo sambil melayangkan pukulan kepada naruto,, tapi naruto menahan pukulan danzo dengan menggonakan satu tangan,, setelah itu naruto menendang peerut danzo,, dan sukses membuat danzo terpental kebelakang dan membuat danzo memutahkan banyak darah,,

(ttendangan macap apa itu,, kuat sekali,, tidak ada cara lain, ) batin danzo sambil membuka perban di tangan kanannya,, dan menampakkan sepuluh saringgan,,

"mata yang menjijikkan,, " ucap naruto,,

"Kau akan merasakan sendiri betapa menjijikannya aku,," ucap danzo sambil mengeluarkan kunainya,,** Futon:shinkujin** danzo meniupkan cakra anginnya sehingga membuat kunainya lebih tajam dan lebih kuat,, "mati kau bocah sialan,, "ucap danzo dan langsung melesat menyerang naruto,,

"hati-hati naruto-kun,, " ucap hinata,dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh naruto,

Naruto yang melihat danzo mulai menyerang dengan menggunakan kunai,, **Ama no Murakumo** Naruto menciptakan sebuah Pedang yang Tajam menggunakan cahaya,, dan langsung mengayunkan pedangnya,,

TRANKKK.. TRANKK.. TTRANKkKK

Danzo menebasskan kunai yang di lapisi dengan cakra ke badan naruto,, tapi naruto dengan mudah memblok dengan pedangng cahayanya,, "ayo hiburlah aku." Ucap naruto menyeringai,,

"akan ku bukikan kalau kau hanya omong kosong,, " balas danzo dengan geram,,

"**Futon sintaigyoku"** danzo menarik nafas dalam dan langsung menyemburkan misil angin kearah naruto,, tapi narto terus berlari kedepan tak memperdulikan tubuhnya yang terkena misil angin yang menembus tubuhnya,, "apa yang terjadi,, kenapa dengan tubuhnya,"batin danzo uang melihat tubuh naruto yang terkena jutsu danzo berubah menjadi partikel cahaya dan menyatu kembali sepertii tak terkena apa-apa,

"**Hiken" **naruto mengumpulkan api ketangannya, dan langsung memukulkanya ke arah danzo dan sukses membuat tubuh danzo berubah menjadi abu,,

"ternyata Cuma mulut besar,," ucap naruto meremehkan,,

"**futon sinkakau renpa" **danzo yang seolah-olah lolos dari kematian langsung mengeluarkan ratusan pedang angin yang siap mengkoyak-koyak tubuh naruto "mati lah,"ucap danzo.. **"saburame,,"** natuto mengeluarkan partikel-partikel api yang menyerupai kumbang dan melesat dan saling bertabtakkan,,DUARR...DUARRR...DUAR... jutsu danzo dan kumbang api milik naruto bertabrakan dan menciptakan ledkan yang sangat besar,, "**Yasakani no Magatama"natuto** memanfaatkan assap yang belum hilang dan langsung menciptakan sebuah partikel cahaya pada kedua tangannya, lalu memukulkan-Nya berulang-ulang ke arah danzo dan sukses membuatt tubuh danzo dipenuhi dengan lubang-lubang akibat jrus naruto,,

"keliahatannya sudah mati tapi aku merasakan ada yang tidak beres dengan pertarungan ini,, "batin naruto,,

"naruto-kun hebat sekali,, tapi aku kawatir kalau naruto-kun kenaapa-napa,, "batin hinata,,

Tak lama setelah naruto mengeluarkan jusunya dersebut,, tiba-tiba danzo muncul dibelakang nariti dan langsung menusukan kunainya kepunggung naruto,, tapi lagi-lagi danzo membelakakan matanya saat melihat kunainya menembus tubuh naruto,,

"Fūton: Shinkūjin."

Seolah olah tidak terjadi apa-apa Danzo lalu meniupkan angin pada dua shurikan di tangannya dan langsung melemparkannya kearah Narutp

SYUTTT

"bodoh,, rupanya kau tak pernah belajar dari pengalaman, ".

Mata Danzo meleba ketika suriken yang yelah dilapisi oleh angin tersebut hanya menembus dan tak melukai tubuh naruto sedikitpun,,

**Ama no Murakumo**  
>Naruto menciptakan sebuah Pedang yang Tajam menggunakan Sinar . <p>

ZWUSHH TAP JRASSHHH

"arghhhh."

Naruto yang tiba-tiba berada di belakang tubuh Danzo langsung menusukan pedangnya tepat di jantung Danzo.

"uhuk." Danzo mengeluarkan darah segar dari dalam mulutnya, Naruto yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis.

ZWUSHH

"tidak akan semudah itu." Ucap Danzo yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Naruto, Naruto dan Hinata menatap tak percaya pada Danzo.

'apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?' batin Hinata.

'

Naruto yang melihat Danzo berusaha menusuk tubuhnya dari belakang langsung mengarahkan tinjunya terbuat dari api kearah Danzo.

"Hiken."

DHUARRRRRR

Danzo terkena pukulan api naruto dan langsung terkapar, dan tiba-tiba jasat danzo menghilang lagi.

"katon gokakyo no jutsu."

Danzo lalu menembakan bola api berukuran besar kearah Naruto dari belakang.

BLARRR

Naruto memukulkan telapak tangannya ke arah bola api buatan Danzo, dan sekali lagi membuat mata danzo melebar karna bola api yang seharusnya telah membakar tubuh Naruto sekarang malah berbalik araah menuju ke arahnya..

Danzopun terkena sedikit dari jutsu barusan, dan menyebabkan luka bakar di tubuhnya.

"Flame Emperor" narruto menghasilkan Matahari kecil yang siap meng hantam Danzo,, "mati lah,, ".

Tubuh Danzopun hancur dengan mudah oleh jurus Naruto, akan tetapi Naruto dan Hinata kembali menatap tak percaya saat Danzo kembali hidup.

'apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? seharusnya dia telah mati barusan.' Batin Hinata

**Ama no Murakumo**  
>Naruto menciptakan sebuah Pedang yang Tajam menggunakan Sinar.Dan langsungg meng hilang <p>

JRASHHHH

Tubuh Danzo langsung terbelah dua, akan tetapi setelah itu tubuh Danzo menghilang dan tiba-tiba muncul di atas pohon besar tak jauh tempat pertarungan, .

"Sial sekali,, bagaimana mengalahkannya, kekuatan dan pertahanannya sangat luar biasa." ucap Danzo. Naruto memandang heran kearah Danzo karena seharusnya ia sudah mati terkena serangannya.

'apa ini genjutsu? Akan tetapi chakra ku tidak terganggu.' Batin Hinata.

DHUARRRR

Naruto berusaha menyerang Danzo akan tetapi Danzo dapat menghindari tebasan pedang Naruto dengan cara melompat ke udara. Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menembakan peluru api seperti pistol dari ujung jarinya

DUUARRR.

Tembakan Naruto tepat mengenai kepalanya,

Tiba-tiba Hinata merasakan chakra Danzo di belakang Naruto, ia melihat Danzo sedang membuat handseal.

"NARUTO-KUN!"

"Fūton: Shinkūgyoku."

Danzo lalu menembakan peluru-peluru angin kearah Naruto, Naruto kembali di kagetkan saat melihat Danzo kembali hidup.

BLARRR

Danzo menatap tak percaya saat serangannya kembali menembus tubuh Naruto..

JRASHHH JRASHHH JRASHHH JRASHHH

Tubuh Danzopun terpisah oleh pedang Naruto ,Hinata menatap dengan seksama pada lengan kanan Danzo yang terpisah dari tubuh Danzo. Pada lengan kanan Danzo terdapat sangat banyak mata sharingan perlahan salah satu mata sharingan tersebut menutup dan setelah itu tubuh Danzo yang sudah terpisahpun langsung menghilang.

"ini..tidak mungkin.' Batin Hinata

Naruto mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Danzo yang berdiri di atas pohon di hadapanya

"percuma." Ucap Danzo sambil menatap datar kearah Naruto. sedangkan Naruto hanya memasang wajah stoicnya.

"ARGHHHHHH."

Naruto memotong kepala Danzo hingga terputus dari lehernya, darah segar mengalir dari luka tebasan tersebut. Tetapi Naruto di kejutkan saat tubuh Danzo yang berada di hadapannya menghilang.

ZWUSHH

Naruto langsung melompat kebelakang saat Danzo tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya dan berusaha menusukan pedangnya kembali ketubuhnya.

'sial! Ada apa ini?!' batin Naruto.

"tak ku sangka tak kusangka kekuatanmu sehebat ini , Uzumaki Naruto." ucap Danzo. Naruto hanya menatap sinis kearah Danzo, Danzo lalu membuat handesal.

JLEBB

Tubuh Danzo langsung tertusuk katana , akan tetapi tubuhnya hilang kembali.

"berhasil." Ucap Hinata.

Danzo lalu muncul kembali tak jauh dari tempat barusan, Naruto dan Hinata menatap kearah Danzo.

'chakra Danzo menurun kembali, jutsu itu pasti sangat beresiko.' Batin Hinata saat merasakan penurunan chakra Danzo.

Danzo menatap tajam kearah Hinata.

'sial! Ternyata wanita tersebut dari klan hyuga,, , dia harus kubunuh terlebih dahulu.' Batin Danzo.

Danzo lalu berlari kearah Hinata, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung melesat ke arah terssbut.

JRASHHH

Tubuh Danzopun terbelah dua oleh katana Naruto, beberapa detik kemudian tubuh Danzo kembali menghilang dan muncul kembali tak jauh dari sana. Dia menatap tajam kearah Hinata yang sedari tadi mengawasi gerak geriknya.

'sialan! Sangat sulit sekali menghindari bocah sialan itu, dan sangat beresiko apabila aku membatalkan Izanagi sekarang.' Batin Danzo.

Danzo lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada lengan kanannya yang terdapat 2 mata sharingan, ia lalu menggigit ibu jarinya dan langsung membuat handseal.

"Kuchiyose no jutsu."

POFF

Lalu muncul tapir raksasa di depan Naruto, tapir tersebut lalu membuka mulutnya besar-besar dan langsung menelan apa saja yang masuk ke dalamnya. Itachi mengarahkan pandangannya pada hewan kuchiyose Danzo tersebut.

Naruto sedikit kaget saat angin berusaha membawa tubuhnya masuk ke dalam mulut hewan kuchiyose Danzo atau Baku, sedangkan Hinata bersembunyi di dekat tiang besar. Naruto tampak memikirkan sebuah cara. Akan tetapi tiba-tiba Danzo berlari kearahnya dari belakang.

'Mati lah dalam kehampaan,, ' Batin Danzo sambil menyeringai

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung"Flame Emperor" membuat sebuah jurus Matahari kecil yang langsung melembparkannya ke arah daya hisap nya,, .

, seketika Baku merintih kesakitan saat mulutnya terbakar oleh api. Naruto lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Danzo dan ia langsung membuat handseal.

"berjuang lah Naruto-kun,, jangan sampai kalah,".

"terima kasih Hinata-chan." Ucap Naruto berterima kasih kepada Hinata. Danzo lalu berlari kearah Naruto sambil membuat handseal.

"Fūton: Shinkū Taigyoku."

Danzo lalu menembakan peluru angin berukuran besar kearah Naruto dan hinata

DHUARRR DHUARRR DHUARR

Serangan Danzo dengan mudahnya di tahan oleh perisai kas hyuga,, , Naruto lalu mengarahkan pedangnya kearah Danzo yang berlari kearahnya.

JRASHHHHHH

Kepala Danzopun terpisah dari tubuhnya saat terkena tebasan katana Naruto, perlahan pedang Naruto menghilang. Danzo kembali muncul dan langsung berlari kearah Hinata yang berada di belakang Naruto. Hinata membelalakan matanya saat Danzo berusaha menusukan kunai yang sudah di lapisi chakra angin yang mirip seperti pedang pada tubuhnya, Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menghilang dengan shunsinnya.

"kau sudah terlalu merepotkan bagiku. MATI KAU!"

ZWUSHH TAP JLEBBB

Hinata yang tadi menutup matanya langsung membuka matanya saat tubuhnya tidak merasakan sakit apa-apa. ia lalu membelalakan matanya saat Naruto yang melindunginya.

"N-Naruto-kun."

Naruto dan Danzo saling menusukan pedangnya di tubuh lawannya. Darah segar keluar dari mulut Naruto dan Danzo, sedangkan Hinata masih menatap tak percaya pada Naruto.

"maaf Naruto-kun gara-gara melindungiku Naruto-kun..."

"ini memeng tugasku Hinata,, "potong naruto,,

"hn sudahlah jangan di pikirkan Hinata-chan, aku baik-baik saja.

Lalu di hadapan Naruto dan Hinata, Danzo berdiri sambil menatap tajam kearah Naruto.

'tinggal satu mata lagi.' Batin Naruto.

"**Room"** naruto menciptakan ruang bola yang melingkupi targetnya, di mana ia dapat melalukan apapun pada target yang ada di dalam. 

"**Mes" **Naruto lalu menyerang dada Danzo dengan tangan kosong. mendorong jantung Danzo hingga keluar dari tubuhnya,, dan langsung berpindah tempat ke genggaman Naruto,,

"mati kau Tua bangka,, "ucap naruto bersamaan dengan itu naruto meremas jantung danzo dan menjadi hancur,,

AARRGGGHHH

BRUKK

Tubuh Danzo langsung tak bernyawa lagi,,

"aku akan menggambil matanya,, suatu saat nanti pasti berguna,, " Sialan konoha,,, Belum Sehari aku memaafkan mereka,, tapi mereka telah mencoba untuk membunuhku,, kalau itu mau kalian aku akan ikuti permainan kalian,, dan jangan menyesal bila aku nanti akan menghapus Des konoha ini,, "batin naruto,,

"Naruto-kun kau tidak papa,, "

"tidak papa.. hinata-chan,, aku hanya melamun saya,, hinata-chan,, "

"i,,iya naruto-kun,,"

"jika suatu saat nanti aku pergi maukah kau ikut dengan ku,, "

"tentu saja naruto kun,, aku akan selalu menamanimu,, wlau pun harus nyawa taruhannya,, "jelas hinata,, dan naruto yang puas dengan jawaban hinata hanya bisa tersenyum,,

"arigato Hinata-chan,,"

"sama-sama naruto-kun,, "

,,

-TBC,,

Jangan rgu menghina,, jangan ragu bwat mencerca,,keluarkan segala unak-unek kalian,,


End file.
